


FrostIron feels with Snow!

by StoryFabricator



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cold, M/M, Snow, loki warming tony up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/StoryFabricator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is cold and pissed, Loki is confused with feelings-but does what he wants!</p>
            </blockquote>





	FrostIron feels with Snow!

**Author's Note:**

> Frost-iron feelings got the better of me.

**  
Frost iron feels!**

**Fandom: Avengers!**

**Pairing: Loki/Tony Stark!**

**Title: FrostIron feels with snow!  
**

Stupid snow! Stupid cold! Stupid _everything!_ But most of all, stupid _**Loki!**_

The crazy trickster just had to pick today of all days to cause trouble. It was a blasted snow storm outside! And that wasn't caused by Loki's stupid magic thingy-no it was New York's luck with the weather! No, Loki decided to blow up a huge building! Luckily it was empty due to the blizzard blocking most people in there homes-But STILL!

Now Tony was stuck in the blasted freezing cold with the destroyed building around him trapping him! Oh and the best part? He _didn't have his freaking suit!_          

It was one of those wrong place-wrong time things. Tony was walking home from a coffee shop, the snow was too steep for his car, and Mr. Spangles, wouldn't let him take his suit; something about abusing power or some crap.  He had some nerve, since he was the one to break his coffee pot in the first place! Tony would do anything for coffee-it was a fact. It was when he was walking home when the Avengers alarm went off-in his hast to get to the tower and to his suit the building exploded and fell right on top of him. He was just lucky he didn't get crushed, just trapped. Okay so maybe a good part of it landed on and maybe broke his leg, but no biggy. 

Honest.

Tony wrapped his arms around himself as tight as he could. He was shivering. Not even his heavy red coat could keep him warm. 

He's leg hurt like hell too. He was able to pull his leg out from under the rumbled pillar that landed on it, and scooted back enough to rest his back on the destroyed wall behind him, sitting up. He didn't want to look at his leg. He was going numb so the pain was becoming barley noticeable-he would just avoid looking at all the blood dripping from it and he could pretend he was just fine.   

Tony didn't want to admit it-but he was stuck waiting for the team. _Joys._

Shivering and busy trying to keep warm Tony didn't notice Loki appear right in front of him-hovering. 

Loki watched the human before him with interest. 

This weak yet insufferable mortal was less then a foot away-with one blast of his scepter he would be no more...or simply leaving him here...the mortal didn't seem to be fairing well in the bitter cold-the blizzard alone would kill him. For he knew his team mates would never find him in time before the cold drained the warmth from his body. 

Yet.

All the same, Loki felt he didn't want this human dead.

He wasn't sure why-or what reasoning....but he felt he wanted-no, needed him alive. 

Suddenly Tony noticed him and was looking up at him. A hard glare on his face as he shivered- Loki suspected the other wanted to say something snarky to him. But his pride also didn't want him to give away just what the cold was doing to him-and right now they both knew the mortal needed every breath in his body to keep alive. Just breathing out alone was losing warmth, talking would waste it faster. 

After a while Loki couldn't take it any more-whatever! He did what he wanted!

Loki walked even closer making the man stiffen and stepped behind him. There was a perk with being a frost giant. It meant the cold did not get to you. 

Sitting down in the snow behind Stark, Loki wrapped his arms around the others waist pulling him in close. 

Tony was confused as hell-but once he started to feel a pleasant warmth he decided he didn't care. 

Loki used a small portion of his magic to warm up the mortal. 

Slowly rubbing up and down Tony's arms first over the coat then slowly slipping his hands under it and pulling it off of the others shoulder to rub his bare arms. 

Tony shivered slightly, but didn't fight. The warmth was a great welcome, even if it was coming from the man that could very well kill him. 

Loki brushed his hands over Tony's back and lifted his shirt to sink his hands inside rubbing them over his chest, ribs, and belly. 

Tony accidently let out a moan at the contact. Loki grinned.

Loki slowly worked his way down to the mortal's busted leg, gently placing his hands over the open wound he began a healing spell, pleased with himself as the other didn't so much as flinch as the leg was fully mended. 

No longer cold or in pain Tony felt himself drifting off in the other arms without a care in the world. That was until-

*SMASH*

"AHhhra!" The Hulk cried smashing the wall setting Tony free. A sudden chill took over his body as he realized Loki vanished. 

"Stark!" Steve yelled. Within moments Tony was hailed to his feet and tugged out of the building's walls by Captain America. 

"Are you hurt?" he asked worried. 

Tony blinked a few times before he realized he was asked something. 

"Oh, ya, ya-fine Capsicle. Just fine." he grinned. 

He wasn't sure if telling the team of Loki's little visit would be wise-but after seeing Thor gazing after the other through the harsh snow, he felt maybe he didn't have to....at least not where the others were concerned.


End file.
